houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Dallas
Dallas is introduced as a Red Fledgling in Hunted. Romances Stevie Rae Johnson Dallas and Stevie had a brief fling before he found out that she was taking care of a Raven Mocker (Rephaim). He went berserk and she witnessed how evil he turned out to be. She broke up with him shortly after their heated argument about Rephaim and she chose Rephaim first, as a friend, and then later as her lover and Consort. Erin Bates Dallas began a relationship with Erin before she was killed. Both had officially gravitated over to Darkness. He apparently cared about her, genuinely, as he threatened Zoey Redbird and her gang before trying to kill Stevie Rae in revenge. After he almost killed Stevie Rae, he was executed by Kalona, with consent from the High Priestess Thanatos. Books ''Hunted Dallas name was given to him because his parents 'made him' in Dallas, Texas, though he was actually born in Houston. After Stevie Rae Johnson joins the ranks of the red fledglings and they gain their humanity back, she and Dallas have a "thing." Burned Stevie Rae begins to have a conflict of feelings about Dallas because of her growing relationship with Rephaim. After pushing the red fledglings out of the tunnels, she asks Dallas to make love to her, but Rephaim interrupts them before Stevie Rae can break their Imprint. This causes Dallas to embrace Darkness and become the third adult Red Vampyre with Markings that resemble whips. He also has an Affinity for electricity, which he uses against Stevie Rae and Rephaim before Stevie Rae traps him inside the earth. Awakened Dallas joins the evil red fledglings. It appears that he is the "leader" of them and is having a relationship with red fledgling, Nicole. Hidden It is implied that Nicole and Dallas broke up after a scene in the book shows Dallas hooking up with Erin Bates. After the hook up, Dallas is romantically involved with an increasingly "darker" Erin Bates , leaving the "lighter" Nicole alone. Dallas acts like a spy for darkness Revealed'' After Erin Bates's funeral pyre, Dallas tries to kill Stevie Rae Johnson while she sleeps. Rephaim as a raven, attempts to kill him, but Dallas flees with major head and abdominal lacerations. Dallas also had the intention to kill Shaunee Cole, but never had the chance. He runs off into the woods. Thanatos commands her warrior Kalona and James Stark to find him. Kalona uses his tracking skills as an aid and they find him by a river. Stark shoots him in the thigh with an arrow. Dallas is brought back to the Tulsa House of Night. Thanatos demands everyone meet in the pyre area. She brings forward all the professors of the House, including Lenobia, Erik Night, Professor Penthesilea, and Professor Garmy; she also brings forward the House's Prophetesses Aphrodite LaFont and Shaylin Ruede; she also brings forward the High Priestess Zoey Redbird. Stevie Rae Johnson is not present at the pyre area because she is gravely wounded by Dallas. Thanatos then calls forward any of his followers that would like to stand with him. Kurtis and Elliott are the only two out of nine followers that come forward. Out of agreement with the people called forward, Thanatos commands that Kalona execute Dallas and "cast his two fledgling followers into the country, far enough away from any vampyre that their bodies will reject the Change and they, too, shall die!" (Cast 228). Dallas is then beheaded by Kalona with a longsword in front of the entire House of Night. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Red Vampyres Category:Deceased Category:Hunted Characters Category:Tempted Characters Category:Burned Characters Category:Awakened Characters Category:Destined Characters Category:Hidden Characters Category:Revealed Characters Category:Male characters